enTyCe
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Entry for the first kiss contest issued by InsomniaticDreamer


**enTyCe**

**A/N:** I do not own Shake It Up!

**Title:** enTyCe  
><strong>Author:<strong> Red X aka Redhood  
><strong>Contest:<strong> First Kisses Contest  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ty & CeCe (TyCe)  
><strong>Prompts: <strong>wrong & cityscape

CeCe was sitting up staring at the tv. She was still in her pjs and wrapped in a blanket. Used tissues and bottles were littered around the couch. She was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. There was a knock and CeCe got up to answer the door. 'Coming.' She opened the door to see Ty standing there. 'Ty? What are you doing here?' She was now highly aware of her pajamas, her hair not being done, the mess in the living room, and the fact that her breath probably smelled of the tomato soup she had not to long ago.

'I'm here to babysit Flynn. Also, Rocky asked me to drop off this off to you,' Ty said as he walked in.

'Homework? I specifically told her NO homework. That's just wrong. Yea, she practically ran out of here this morning.'

'Are you guys fighting or something? Whoa! Your living room looks like a storm hit it.'

'In case you hadn't noticed the tissues or can't hear the phlegm in my voice, I'm sick. I had a 100° temperature this morning. My mom didn't want me laying in bed all day so I figured I'd lay on the couch,' she said as she gathered up as much of the bottles and tissues she could. She went to throw them out. 'I asked Rocky to have a three day weekend with me but she declined.' When she turned to get the rest, Ty was standing there with them in his hands. 'Thanks.' She took the rest of the garbage and put it in the trash. 'Flynn is sleeping over at Henry's tonight. Guess that means you have the night off.'

'Aw, man. I rented 'Attack of the Mutated Puppies' for nothing.'

'Well, I could watch it with you.' _Besides this may be my only chance to talk to you alone._

'Sure. I have nothing planned.'

'Could you give get me about an hour to freshen up?'

'Um, ok. Sure. I'll go back to the video store and get some microwavable popcorn. I'll be right back.' With that, Ty left.

CeCe knew she had to look her best if she was going to try and admit her feelings to Ty. She showered and brushed her teeth. She styled her hair into two ponytails. She put on blue stretch pants, a white tank top and a black t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder. She put on her 'Single' necklace and waited for Ty to return. Ty knocked on the door about 10 min later. CeCe let him in.

'You know you didn't have to get dressed, It's 7 o'clock.'

'I know. I wanted to. Makes me feel like I'm actually going out.'

Ty handed CeCe the bag and went into the kitchen to make the popcorn. He unwrapped the popcorn and placed it in the microwave for three minutes. She took out the movie and looked at it. 'I thought you rented 'Attack of the Mutated Puppies'? This is 'William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet'.

'Yea, I figured you'd probably enjoy that more than B horror movie.'

'Good call,' CeCe said as she put the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch.

The microwave beeped. Ty took out the bag and dumped the contents into a bowl then sat next to CeCe putting the bowl between them. _He's sitting so close to me._ CeCe started the movie. They watched the movie in silence. CeCe watched the popcorn bowl and tried unsuccessfully to time it just right to get her hand in the bowl at the same time as Ty. She intentionally squeezed his hand. 'Oops, sorry.' He just smiled. Later, she feigned being tired and rested her head on Ty's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind and even put his arm around her. _Now's a good time._ 'This was a really good movie choice Ty. I can really relate to the story. I sort of feel like Juliet. Loving someone but not wanting to go against her family. Or in my case your best friend.' She said the last sentence very low so he didn't hear it fully.

'Man, if I was Romeo instead of that elaborate plan that failed, me and Juliet would have left right after the wedding.'

'Yea, but she had a life before him. She couldn't just throw that away.'

'Sometimes, love is worth the risk. Worth the sacrifice,' TY said looking down at her.

_Well, time to take a risk._ With that CeCe leaned up and kissed Ty. As soon as her lips touched his Ty jumped up knocking over the bowl of popcorn. 'Hey, are you trying to give me your cold?'

CeCe stood up shocked staring at him. 'My cold? I thought we were . . . . ,' she started, 'Never mind what I thought. I think you should go.' She ejected the DVD, put it in the case, handed it to him, ignored the popcorn at her feet and began pushing him out. 'I was being silly to think what I was thinking.'

Ty stopped outside the door. 'CeCe.'

'No, you don't have to say anything. Let's just forget about it and pretend it never happened.' Her eyes were gleaming from the tears ready to fall.

'CeCe I don't want to forget it or pretend it never happened. I was only teasing you. I needed to know that you felt the same way about me that I do about you. That's why I came over and rented that movie. I knew Flynn was at Henry's. I like you CeCe. I have for awhile. But you're my kid sister's best friend and if anything were to happen between us . . . ,' he trailed off.

'It may not only ruin our relationship, but yours and hers too. But, it's like you said, love is worth the risk. Worth the sacrifice.'

With that, Ty kissed her and she kissed back. It was a relief for both of them. After a minute they broke the kiss and just stared into each other eyes. 'Let me help you clean up.'

'It's ok. I know you have to go. It is kind of late. We'll talk more tomorrow.'

Later, that night:

CeCe was laying in bed just remembering the feel of Ty's lips on hers when her phone rang. Her heart fluttered. It was Ty. 'Hello.'

'Hey CeCe. I just wanted to call and thank you for getting me sick.'

'I'm sorry. You knew I was sick.'

'Yea, but I kind of enjoy being lovesick.' He couldn't see her but knew she was smiling. 'I was thinking when we're both feeling well we could take a water taxi tour, check out the cityscape together.'

'That sounds like a good idea. Although I have to warn you, I can't swim.'

'It's ok. I'll be sure to hold you really close. Get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight CeCe.'

'Goodnight Ty.'

**End. R &R.  
><strong>


End file.
